For The Taking
by yesterdaysmaybe
Summary: It's spring cleaning time and Ryou has convinced Bakura to help. But with so many treasures in one place, it's hard for the tomb robber to keep his hands to himself...Y is for Yaoi!


**_Hi! Sooooo......no idea where this came from. Just a random one-shot idea I had. Hope you guys enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Caution: Mild language and...ahem! Anyway..._**

* * *

" _**Hmmm…" Bakura smirked on satisfaction as he held up an elaborately crafted small, silver box to the basement light. A beautifully molded rose rested on the box's lid while the leaves spread out to each of the four corners. Vines and smaller rose-buds trailed down the edges then webbed around to the sides. True, the silver was tarnished with age. **__' But with a little cleaning, it'll sell well__**.**__' __**He stole a quick glance at his light-whom currently had his back turned to him-before stuffing the little treasure in to his pocket. Satisfied with his find he stole another glance at his little light and enjoyed the way his snowy hair shined bright even in the dim glow of the basement ceiling light. And he could almost swear the way his hips swayed ever so slightly as he walked, was giving him a boner. As Ryou bent down to sweep up some dust in a pan, Bakura tilted his head and he admired his light's beautiful bottom.**_

" _**Stop staring at my ass, Bakura." Came his bland response. **__' I swear-the boy has eyes in the back of his head__**.**__'__** He didn't know whether to be proud or scared. He liked the small blush he caught coloring the younger's cheeks, but seriously…not even a peek? Frowning in disappointment he turned back to the pile of items he was supposed to be attending to.**_

" _**I wasn't staring." Ryou snorted disbelievingly but otherwise, said nothing. Earlier that day Ryou had begged him to help him with what he called his " Spring cleaning." ( Which didn't make any sense to him considering cleaning was how his young host spent half of his time at home.) And after much whining ( **__" Bakura, please! I really need your help! I can't do all this on my own!__**) and cursing (**__" Fuck off! You want it done so badly? Then hire a damn maid to clean your shit!"__**) **__**he'd finally agreed-just to shut the boy up. He did care greatly for Ryou. Really! But there were times……**_

_**They ( Ryou) had decided to start in the basement and work their way up. Once they got down there, Bakura's sour mood had instantly evaporated as he took in the sight of the priceless antiques and mystery boxes that littered the room. His host had assigned him the task of dusting whatever he could while he swept the floor. Now, half an hour later Bakura realized he'd been foolish to say " No" to begin with. His pockets were now full of precious trinkets and jewelry that had been accumulated over time by Ryou's family members, only to be tossed down here for the soul purpose of his finding them while " Dusting" so he could sell them and, by the feel of their weight in his pockets, make him ridiculously rich. " Bakura, put it down!" Brought back from his musings he whipped around and tried to look innocent as Ryou rested his broom against a wall to place his hands on his hips and glare at his dark.**_

" _**Put what down?" He asked, annoyed. Ryou's glare darkened and he strode over to Bakura and grabbed his arm.**_

" _**Everything you've seen fit to take-that's what!" Ryou hefted Bakura up by the arm, then held out one hand expectantly. Bakura growled and jerked his arm away.**_

" _**I haven't taken anything." He grumbled. Ryou huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared up at his dark disbelievingly. If he were dealing with anyone else, then that line might have been beliveable. But then...this WAS Bakura.**_

" _**Oh, come off it Bakura. You and I both know you have an almost unhealthy addiction to shiny things. And your fingers are stickier than honey and glue put together! Now," Ryou pointed sharply at the floor. " empty you pockets." He drew himself up to his full height and stared down haughtily at his light.**_

" _**Make me." He challenged. Ryou stood abashed as Bakura smirked again and crossed his own arms.**_

" _**If-if you don't give me back those items, I'll…I'll do……something you won't like!" Bakura arched a slender brow at his host's threat and tilted his head mockingly.**_

" _**Oh? Like what?" **_

" _**I…I……I'll beat myself up badly, then call the police and say you did it! No-I'll call **__**Yami **__**and say you did it!" Bakura's confidence faltered in the face of Ryou's threat and he gave him a glare of his own. And to threaten him with that arrogant, self-righteous pharoh?! Once again: To be scared or proud...?**_

" _**It'd never work." He tried. " I can easily deny anything you try to pin on me!"**_

" _**No you can't! Who'd ever believe you?" Bakura opened his mouth, ready with a comeback before he realized the truth of Ryou's words and closed his mouth again. **__' Damn!__**…**__He's right__**.**__' __**Sighing in resignation Bakura produced his treasures from his pants pockets, the folds of his socks, his sleeves, his hair, (?) the inside of his ears, (??) under his tongue (?!) and the folds of his upper and lower lip. (??!) Ryou's eyes widened not only at the unorthodox places Bakura had hidden these things, but how much he'd been able to steal. He had thrown to the ground two pearl necklaces, a ruby bracelet, a jade comb, three diamond rings, a pair of opal earrings, an ivory flask engraved with an elephant on the front, a lady's compact mirror decorated with crystals, a gold rosary with beads made of small seashells, a turquoise bead necklace, five gold chains-one of which carrying an emerald, a red silk handkerchief and a small silver box decorated with a rose and vines. " And just WHAT were you going to do with all this?!"**_

" _**Keep some and sell the rest, of course! Come on Ryou, look around! If you sold everything in here you might be as rich as that Kaiba prick. Just what were **__you__** planning to do with this?" **_

" _**I was going to give all this to a charity auction happening next week." Bakura gaped unbelievingly at the younger and shook his head.**_

" _**You weren't going to keep any of it? Not even dip in to the profits? SERIOUSLY?!"**_

" _**Just a good ten percent."**_

" _**TEN PERCEN-" He couldn't bring himself to go on. How…HOW his light could not want all these treasures and their profit was beyond him. Groaning he rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. Where had he gone wrong? " You don't want anything here?"**_

" _**No." He insisted. Bakura looked around until his eyes fell on to a priceless glass vase on top of a box, which he pointed to.**_

" _**That?"**_

" _**Too fragile." He looked around again then pointed to a blue, dusty velvet pillow with gold thread fringe along the edges in a box.**_

"_**That?"**_

" _**I have enough pillows." Growling Bakura cast about the room again. He pointed to a necklace made of Swarovski crystals that bunched together in the center to create a flower, the masterpiece resting on the neck of a mannequin. **_

" _**How about that?" He implored. Ryou followed his gaze and shrugged it off.**_

" _**Too ostentatious." Bakura threw up his hands in defeat and sighed. Then…a wicked grin spread across his face as an idea formed itself in to his mind. He slowly walked over to a sheet-covered piece of furniture and pulled the fabric off to reveal an old couch, which looked like it should belong in a retirement home or a funeral parlor. But it's appearance didn't matter: It's purpose did. He flopped down on to the couch and lazily crossed his legs and rested his arms behind his head. This action caused his shirt to ride up just enough to give young Ryou a nice peek at his muscled abdomen. He watched as Ryou's eyes briefly flickered from his place on the couch to his exposed skin, ( Deepening his blush considerably) then back again to attempt a failing frown.**_

" _**So…there's absolutely nothing in this room that you want?" He asked, deliberately making his voice lower and giving it a little husk. He watched in amusement as Ryou visibly swallowed thickly, then determinedly strode over to where he lay on the couch.**_

" _**Get up, Bakura. We have to finish cleaning." His grin widened, giving him an almost insane appearance as he took in Ryou's shyness and imploring chocolate irises. **_

" _**You didn't answer my question." Ryou cleared his throat and made a rising motion with his hand.**_

" _**Up. Now." He said quietly. The dark studied him for a moment before sighing dramatically and letting his face fall.**_

" _**Fine." He raised a hand for his light to take. " Help me up." Ryou rolled is eyes at the other's gruff tone, but still smiled a little as his blush faded.**_

" _**As long as we're asking nicely." He grumbled playfully. He reached forward, took Bakura's hand, and Bakura took action. He yanked their clasped hand down, the act earning a startled yelp from Ryou as he was pitched forward and landed right on top of Bakura…who's wicked grin had returned. He wrapped his arms around his light-who shuddered slightly at his touch. His eyes danced with amusement as Ryou stared down at him in shock……and his blush was back. " B-Bakura! What are you do-" He was instantly silenced as his lips were quickly claimed by his dark's own. At first he could only lay there in shock, his eyes wide as Bakura's lips moved against his own. Then Ryou simply gave up and closed his eyes, leaning in to the kiss.**_

_**Bakura meanwhile was on cloud nine as he tasted his host's sweet, sweet lips. He tasted like honey and almonds. He loved it. He willed his tongue to venture out and lick at Ryou's lips, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. **__' Funny__**.**__ I never ask for anything__**.**__'__** He thought. He gave a genuine smile as Ryou complied and his lips parted. The dark instantly slid his tongue in to the opening and moaned as his light's taste became stronger, their mouths intimately moving, almost dancing with each other. **_

_**Ryou had never experienced anything like this before. The way his dark was holding him, the way their bodies seem to fit so perfectly together, or the gentleness of the kiss…he loved everything about it. He could taste cinnamon and rum on Bakura's lips. When he had first kissed Ryou, the young one was almost expecting a full assault if not rape. But this……this was nice. He didn't expect the older man to be so gentle, or to ask permission to deepen their kiss.**__ ' He never asks-he takes__**.**__' __**But now that Bakura had started the kiss he didn't want him to stop.**_

_**So naturally both were exceedingly sorry that their lungs demanded air and they had to end their bliss. They both pulled away, panting softly as their lungs received the air they had been deprived of. " What w-was that for?" Bakura raised his brows at Ryou's question.**_

" _**For being too attractive for your own good." Ryou looked down shyly and scratched the back of his head.**_

" _**Uh…really now?" Bakura shrugged and smiled at Ryou's embarrassment.**_

" _**Are you being coy on purpose or are you just thick in the head?" Not waiting for an answer he leaned up and trailed soft, loving kisses along his light's neck, making the little one purr. " Of all the treasures in this room…you're the one I want the most." He murmured against his skin. Ryou gasped as his dark bucked his hips upward, sending shivers of pleasure and want through his body. Then in a surprisingly bold act Ryou placed his hands on either side of Bakura's face to lift it to his own, then give him a chaste kiss on the lips.**_

" _**I love you, too." Running his hands through his light's silky hair Bakura smirked softly at his young love.**_

" _**Good." With nothing to stop him he pounced on Ryou's willing lips again, then flipped them over so that **__he__** was the one on top.**_

* * *

_**Ryou hummed in contentment as Bakura brushed his hands over his neck then down to his bare chest, both basking in the bliss that lovemaking brought with it's end. Bakura's head was resting comfortably on Ryou's shoulder as he held his dark and ran his delicate fingers through Bakura's hair as they lay together, a single white sheet covering their bodies. " As much as I enjoyed our break…you do realize we still have a whole house to clean?" Ryou sighed quietly and gently massaged his lover's shoulders. " And I mean clean, not empty." He added. Bakura lifted his head to stare dubiously at his young love, then he let his head fall in defeat on his light's shoulder.**_

" _**Damn."**_

* * *

**_The end! So how'd I do? Please R&R and bless your happy happiness!_**


End file.
